Callie JR
by xoxo-dEfYiNg gRaViTy-xoxo
Summary: deep breathWhat happens when you are a shy Hufflepuff who has anger problems which results in socking Sirius Black in the nose and is forced by your best friend to write in a bloody diary?Love,maybe?5th year in a nutshell.Short fluffly oneshot SBOC


Callie JR.

15 year old Callie Smith glanced at her clock. It read 6:55 AM.

_Why am I up this early?_, she thought grumpily.

Reluctantly, she got out of bed and grabbed a small, deep red colored book. It was her diary. She had gotten it yesterday for her 15th birthday from her best friend Alice Newton.

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Er, hi. Well this is slightly awkward. You need a name. Hmm, I know! I christen you…CALLIE JR! There you go. Now, Callie Jr, why am I talking to you, an inanimate object, when I could be out in the real world? The real world is cruel and I'm hiding out in my dorm, that's why. Don't be getting any ideas that I **_**like**_** you, Callie Jr., because I don't. In fact, I despise you with a passion. Alice thinks I need ways to get out my anger other than whipping my fist into Sirius Black's nose. Pssht, that is my way of getting out my anger so if she doesn't like it, that's just too bad. They were making me mad, so, I socked their leader. Well, one of them anyways. James and Sirius seem like one big arrogant, hot person. Sirius and I hate each other. We have since I accidentally knocked his cauldron over in first year and he turned my hair purple. He makes fun of me and I sock him. I get a detention and he just sits there with his bloody nose. That's how it's been since he decided to put his time into making my life miserable. Bleeding prat acts like the victim. So what if he has a broken nose? Do I care…hmm…no. Okay, here's stuff about me. I have strawberry blonde hair and I'm about 5'4" so I'm considered short for 5th year. I like books and I don't watch much television. I live in the middle of nowhere in England. I stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes I'm a witch. So shut up.**_

_**Callie Smith**_

Callie closed Callie Jr and stuffed her in her school bag.

She figured if she felt the urge to sock Sirius, she'd sock her diary instead.

Sure, it would bring less joy than punching Sirius in person but she didn't want to bug Alice.

"Smith." Callie heard a familiar voice say from behind. She gulped. It was Sirius. She turned around and scowled.

"Black." She retorted coldly, slightly smirking at his bandaged nose.

"Think those stunts you pull are funny, do you?" he sneered

"Pretty much." Callie said calmly

He was at a loss for words because 1) Callie doesn't talk much. And 2) No one has ever spoken to him like that, especially a girl.

He instead looked at her with a more softened and amused expression. He stepped in her way as the Fat Lady swung open.

"Age before beauty." He said as he stepped out of the portrait hole.

_I_ _suppose it was supposed to be a compliment._ She thought.

Callie walked into Potions and unfortunately the only seat was next to Sirius. She sat down in silence until he started to talk to her.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Just answer the question Smith."

"I would ask you the same question" she replied bitterly.

"I don't hate you."

"Ditto." she said, although, less bitter.

For the rest of the term at school Sirius was nicer to Callie and she didn't have to sock him, not once. They got to be okay friends. Since Alice transferred to Beauxbatons later that school year, Sirius was all she had.

Callie was determined not to do any physical harm to Sirius because then she'd have no one. She continued to write in Callie Jr.

Callie was walking along the side of the hallway.

Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were walking on the other side of the hall.

Sure Callie and Sirius were friends but she was a social outcast and he...well, wasn't.

Callie had developed a somewhat crush on Sirius.

Or more.

A lot more. She was in love with Sirius Black.

She had gotten to know him over the year and she really did love him. She didn't think she could ever tell him. He was Sirius Black, the god of not only Gryffindor, but all of Hogwarts.

She was Callie, the shy Hufflepuff. No one talked to her. Ever. (besides Sirius...sometimes)

What she didn't know was that Sirius loved her too. She was different. She didn't swoon at the sound of his name like everyone else. If anything she rolled her eyes. He could talk to her. He felt like a person and not a piece of meat. She was beautiful. Not just pretty or "hot" but genuinely beautiful, at least to him.

A crash was heard from across the hall. He looked over to see Callie on the ground picking up her books.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

His friends nodded and walked along.

Sirius jogged over to where Callie was silently picking up her books.

"Forgot one." He said.

"Thanks."

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

With that, Sirius picked up his own books and jogged to catch up with his friends.

At least, he thought he had picked up his own books. He didn't know he picked up Callie Jr. as well.

As expected, he found Callie's diary.

"Cal! Hey Callie!" Sirius yelled in the great hall the next morning.

As she turned around, she saw him holding Callie Jr. and her heart sank.

Before she knew it though, he was kissing her. In front of the whole school.

After the shock came happiness as she kissed him back.

After what seemed like forever, he handed Callie Jr. back to the real Callie saying,

"I love you too."

_**THE END**_

_**Like it? Hate it? It's my first one-shot. It's not my best but it's alright. I wrote it a while ago but I didn't post it till now. Now, onward, please review if you would be so kind.**_


End file.
